DREAM SIDE STORY (HAEHYUK)
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [Side Story of DREAM] Hanya Drabble, awal pertemuan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Juga awal kisah cinta mereka.


**DREAM SIDE STORY (HAEHYUK)  
**

******Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**_**  
**_

******Genre:** Romance, Friendship  


** WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

**_HaeHyuk_**

_Sudah pukul lima sore, taman bermain yang semula ramai perlahan mulai sepi, semua anak pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Donghae, bocah kecil berusia enam tahun itu masih berjongkok di dekat ayunan, ia tidak tahu harus pulang kemana. Donghae sama sekali tidak ingat jalan pulang. _

_Hari semakin gelap dan Donghae semakin ketakutan, ia menekuk kedua lututnya kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Dalam hati ia terus memanggil nama Ibunya, berharap Ibunya akan datang menjemputnya._

"_kenapa tidak pulang? Hari sudah mau gelap"_

_Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat bocah seusianya sedang menatapnya bingung. Bocah itu bemata sipit, bibirnya tipis, dan rambut hitam kelamnya menambahkan kesan manis pada wajahnya. _

"_aku tersesat, lupa jalan pulang"_

_Mata bulat Donghae berkaca-kaca seperti minta belas kasihan, bocah itu tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya, "namamu siapa? Namaku Lee Hyukjae. Beritahu aku jalan rumahmu dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang"_

_Donghae menatap Hyukjae penuh harap, airmata yang sedari tadi terkumpul di pelupuk matanya tumpah begitu saja membasahi kedua pipinya._

"_aku Lee Donghae, terimakasih"_

.

.

* * *

Sudah hampir sebulan Donghae dan Eunhyuk menjalin hubungan—lebih dari sekedar pertemanan- dan sebulan pula mereka tidak bertemu karena kesibukan Donghae. Sehari setelah Donghae menyatakan perasaannya pada Eunhyuk, ia di panggil oleh pelatih tim klub sepak bola. Ternyata Donghae terpilih untuk ikut seleksi tim nasional. Sebulan mereka berpacaran dan sebulan pula mereka tidak bertatap muka.

"jadi, apa rencanamu dengan Eunhyuk setelah latihan ini selesai?"

Sungmin yang baru saja menyelesaikan latihan fisiknya menghampiri Donghae yang tengah termenung di pinggir lapangan. Ia tahu Donghae sedang gelisah memikirkan belahan jiwanya, karena Sungmin juga akan seperti itu jika merindukan Kyuhyun kekasihnya.

"aku ingin mengajaknya kencan"

"kemana?"

"ke tempat pertama kali kami bertemu"

Mendengar jawaban Donghae, mata Sungmin langsung berbinar. Menurutnya, kencan ke tempat pertama kali bertemu dengan pasangan adalah hal teromantis yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh Cho Kyuhyun padanya. Cho Kyuhyun selalu mengajaknya kencan ke Mall itu pun hanya berputar-putar keluar masuk toko kaset game. Dan Cho Kyuhyun yang keras kepala itu selalu menyebutnya, _itu adalah hal teromantis yang pernah aku lakukan!_

.

.

* * *

"hai"

Donghae menyapa Eunhyuk dengan sedikit canggung, sebulan tidak bertemu membuat Donghae gugup. Baginya sudah biasa jika ia datang ke rumah Eunhyuk untuk mengajaknya pergi ke sekolah bersama, namun kali ini berbeda, ia datang untuk menjemputnya kencan. Kenyataan bahwa ini adalah kencan pertama mereka membuatnya semakin gugup, terlebih status mereka yang sudah berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"kita mau kemana?"

Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya Eunhyuk membuka obrolan. Ia tidak biasa dengan sikap Donghae yang seperti ini, ia lebih suka Donghae yang selalu riang dan bertingkah bodoh dihadapannya. Tidak sok keren seperti ini.

"kau ingat taman bermain yang ada di sekitar rumah kita dulu?"

Langkah kaki Donghae terhenti tiba-tiba, Eunhyuk yang berada disampingnya ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Donghae penasaran.

"taman bermain saat kita kecil dulu?"

Donghae mengangguk antusias, ternyata Eunhyuk masih mengingatnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya.

"kenapa?"

"karena di sana lah aku bertemu cinta pertamaku dan aku harap dia akan menjadi cinta terakhirku juga"

Tatapan mereka bertemu ketika Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk, kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum mengingat pertemuan mereka, kenangan yang akan selalu ada di hati mereka berdua. Pertemuan yang di atur oleh Tuhan, menyatukan mereka berdua untuk saling melengkapi.

"bolehkah aku menggenggam tanganmu?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sejenak, sedetik kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya. Persis seperti saat mereka bertemu pertama kali dulu. Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya duluan. Senyum Donghae berkembang semakin lebar, ia menyambut uluran tangan Eunhyuk untuk ia genggam dengan erat.

"hei, ayunan itu masih ada!" seru Donghae antusias.

"oh, tempat kau menangis waktu itu"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sebal, "bisakah kau lupakan bagian menangisnya? Itu memalukan"

Kepala Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan, ia tersenyum mengulum bibir menahan tawa melihat ekspresi wajah Donghae.

"apa? Kenapa tertawa? Aku tidak main-main, jangan mentertawakan aku atau aku akan mencium bibirmu"

Ancaman Donghae tidak pernah main-main dan Eunhyuk tahu betul soal itu. Jadi, Eunhyuk buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan berlari menuju ayunan.

"aku tidak tertawa. Aku mau bermain ayunan saja"

Sudut bibir Donghae tertarik melihat Eunhyuk yang salah tingkah, ia kemudian menyusul Eunhyuk yang sudah duduk di atas ayunan. Donghae tidak bicara apa-apa ketika sudah sampai dihadapan Eunhyuk, ia hanya melepaskan jaketnya lalu memakaikannya pada Eunhyuk.

"meski ini musim semi, anginnya tetap dingin. Kenapa kau memakai baju setipis ini?"

Donghae berjongkok dihadapan Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di ayunan. Pandangan mereka bertemu sekali lagi dan pipi Eunhyuk tiba-tiba merona merah. Entah kenapa ia merasa Donghae sangat tampan hari ini, dan mata hazelnya berkilauan karena bias cahaya matahari.

"tapi aku merasa hangat, asal kau selalu menggenggam tanganku seperti tadi"

"asal kau memintanya, maka aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan selalu menggenggam tanganmu, memberikan kehangatan padamu dan memberikan semua kebahagiaan padamu. Seumur hidupku hanya akan memberimu kebahagiaan, jadi jangan pernah menangis lagi"

Jemari Eunhyuk menangkup kedua pipi Donghae kemudian menempelkan bibir mereka berdua, merasakan hembusan napas satu sama lain.

"terimakasih"

.

.

* * *

_Aku mencintaimu, sejak pertama kali kau mengulurkan tanganmu padaku. Aku ingin melindungimu sejak pertama kali mata beningmu menatapku. Kau cinta yang pertama dan kau pula yang akan menjadi cinta terakhirku._

_-Lee Donghae_

_._

_Maafkan aku yang terlambat menyadari kehadiranmu, maafkan aku yang terlambat menyadari bahwa kau lah kebahagiaanku yang sesungguhnya. Meski bukan yang pertama tapi aku yakin bahwa hanya kau yang akan menjadi cinta terakhirku._

_-Lee Hyukjae_

_._

_._

**_END_**

* * *

**HAI..SAYA LAGI SAYA LAGI~~ kkkkkk**

**dan inilah side story Dream HaeHyuk ver. ^^ aneh bin ajaib ya? gj ya? =_= gak tau saya juga kenapa nulis beginian...  
**

**tapi jangan bosen sama saya ya hihi..review terus fanfict saya juga !^^  
**

**oh, maaf kalau ada typo...ngetik di kantor =_=' wkwkwkwk edit dikit langsung post..**

**review ya ^^ makasih semuaaaaaaaaaaaa ^^**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


End file.
